The PhenX Toolkit-Standard Measures for Genomics Research will maintain and expand the PhenX Toolkit to meet the evolving needs of the scientific community. The Toolkit currently includes 21 research domains, and 7 collections of measures related to Substance Abuse and Addiction. The Toolkit has a broad user base, and PhenX measures are being included in ongoing studies. The goals of the proposed work are to address four new research domains, to implement a rolling review and update of the 21 research domains, to integrate Chinese and Spanish translations of Toolkit protocols, to expand into social media, to build on our collaboration with the database of Genotypes and Phenotypes (dbGaP), and to make PhenX measures visible in all completed studies deposited in dbGaP. We will also foster collaborations with related measures efforts (e.g., the Patient Reported Outcomes Measurement Information System [PROMIS] and the National Institutes of Health [NIH] Toolbox), highlighting the complementary nature of these approaches and identifying synergies. Taken together, these efforts will attract additional users to the Toolkit and raise awareness of the Toolkit as an important, helpful resource for the scientific community. Widespread adoption of PhenX measures will facilitate cross-study analysis, thus increasing the scientific impact of individual studies. With continued support, PhenX will promote and advance collaborative research across the biomedical research community.